tales_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Estelle
"'''Are you crazy?!' No way! No how! '''Estelle Fenix does not''' run away from a fight! Especially from a bully who does this kind of thing to anyone! '' ...You’ll need someone to watch your back! And that someone is '''me!'"'' Estelle is a rookie Guilder who's in training to become the greatest swordswoman in the world, although for what reason is personally unknown. Despite being quick to jump into action without thinking, Estelle holds the potential to achieve great things. 'Background' Estelle was born in a remote village within the Artar Kingdom. Once at the age of 18 and a chance encounter with Marcus Wiseman, she decided to enlist both of them in joining the Guild, as a means of furthering her development and skills as a swordswoman and to help people in need. The reason for her desire to become a swordswoman, or where she managed to come across her unique, one of a kind magitech sword are both unknown. She and Marcus arrived in Clockwork Town one month before the events of Tabul began. 'Character' 'Appearance & Personality' Estelle has a rough and tumble, tomboyish air about her, and is often mistaken for being a man, considering her lack in size in both the chest and hip department. Despite her lack of womanly grace, she has a slim build and muscular arms and legs. She has long, feiry red hair that she ties into a ponytail. Estelle wears relatively loose clothing, only wearing armour over her chest and arms to keep the rest of her body mobile. Estelle's personality is rambunctious and overbearing to say the least. She normally acts before thinking, however it it usually with the other's person benefit in mind. Estelle is doggedly determined to help people, even to a fault. Estelle also refuses to run away from a fight, considering it insulting as a swordswoman, and always willing to fight on no matter how dire the circumstance. Outside of missions, Estelle acts considerably carefree and kind towards others, and has a certain mischeivous playful side to her. 'Fighting Style' Despite being a rookie, Estelle has a remarkable amount of swordsmanship skill. What she lacks in tactical knowledge, she more than makes up for with brute reaction, speed and hard-fought training. Estelle wields a one-of-a-kind Magitech sword, which is not only more durable than a typical blade would be but also has the potential to be embued with the power of any element for two minutes if Estelle inserts a Magitech orb inside the blade's handle. 'Relationships' 'Marcus Wiseman' Estelle shares an extremely close friendship with Marcus. They met almost a year ago in certain circumstances, and after that joined the Guild together and have been inseperable since. Whilst their relationship only seems platonic, it's clear from Thunderhawk and Nikki's inquiry that Estelle harbours deeper, complex feelings for him, although she might not even realise the full extent of this. She trusts Marcus with her life. [[Largo |'Largo {The Lion} Mann']] Estelle has known Largo since her childhood; he was one of the first people she met as a child who was one of her mother's old Guilder partners. The first thing Estelle did upon noticing him was attack him in an effort to prove her superiority and fighting prowess- she would do this every time they subsequently met up until the first moment after she joined the Guild. Alongside her mother, Largo was the one, true, greatest inspiration she ever had, and he sacrificed his life to defend her. She makes a promise on his grave to deliver his letter to Rize and Kara. Unbenownst to her, Largo is actually her real father. 'Trixie May' Estelle's total thoughts regarding Trixie amount to 'SO. CUTE.' She wants to adopt Trixie as the little sister she never had and cuddle her to death. After their teamwork in the Tabul Castles the pair have an unusual but fun dynamic, and Trixie is the first person Estelle turns to when creating mischief or exploring somewhere new. 'Selan Leclair' Estelle is in awe of Selan's figure and grace, the total opposite of what Estelle herself is like. Although Estelle doesn't know her too well, she's envious of Selan's beauty and assets, whilst also describing her as 'SO. COOL.' She goes out of her way to warn Selan that Tabul will be cold, hoping to avoid Selan freezing to death. Estelle also goes out of her way to listen to Selan's words of wisdom and personally take them onboard- the older woman knows her stuff. 'Moira Dennis' Estelle doesn't know Moira too well, other than that she's a scrapper and unwilling to back down from a threat- Moira and Syed had actually helped save Estelle's life against Gaoh. Her lack of teamwork, and the rumours surrounding Moira makes her a problem though... and the incident where Moira helped Estelle shop for underwear could be better left forgotten, thank you very much. 'Syed Dyjani' Like Moira, Estelle doesn't know him too well, but he seems pleasant and reliable enough. Estelle actually feels rather sorry for him, having to be stuck next to Moira all the time. Syed showed interest in Estelle's Magitech Sword and asked her about it, however they got interrupted before Estelle could explain where she got it from... 'Lisette Marchand' The newest addition to Estelle's family, Estelle LOVES Lisette and her companion, Kapi. Whilst Estelle's taken note of her occassional 'airheadedness', Estelle respects her determination in doing what is right, hiding out in a bush for over an hour takes guts. Lisette also being a competent fighter and considerate towards all things living has garnered her friendship- the first friend she's ever had her own age. 'Thunderhawk' Estelle doesn't know what to make of 'Thunderjerk'. He's a C rank guilder which earns her trust but at the same time he looks like the most unlikely C rank guilder to exist, and not at all the type of Guilder Estelle respects of trusts, although she hopes she's proved wrong. 'Amy' Estelle has immense respect and affection for Amy, even if they haven't spoken much before. Despite Amy's distance and dislike to associating with 'pigs', Amy has healed Estelle twice now, and that's forced her to always keep Amy by her side. Despite any of her grumblings, Estelle considers her a trusted ally. 'Don Capuello' Brother of the she-spawn. Eternal purveyor of aggravation. Clothing thief. Smooth criminal. Estelle does not know what to think... which is okay. Don doesn't think. 'Marise' Marise has garnered Estelle's intense approval and respect, being the personification of every hard working, diligent Guilder should be. Her copying ability looks amazing and her Lil'Mari form is adorable. Estelle wears the necklace that can invoke Marise at any moment she calls, and Lil'Mari often rides Estelle's shoulder. 'Trent Walker' What a dick. 'Trivia' *Estelle is an absolute glutton. Once she starts eating, she very rarely ever stops. Her particular love is meat and sweets. *Estelle frequently suffers from motion sickness. The combination of these two factors does not end in a pretty result. *Estelle falls for anything cute, and absolutely, positively CANNOT resist. *Estelle has a 'Marcus radar' which detects whenever anyone else is putting 'the moves' on him. NOT HAPPENING. *Her mother, Rachael, used to be a Guilder up until a certain incident, joining Largo at the same time. *Estelle placed the drawing she did of herself, her mother, and Largo within Largo's casket. *Currently, she has no Magispheres on her person.